Playing Love Ereri
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: "El espantoso juego del amor, ... es uno en el cual es precioso hasta que uno de los jugadores pierda el gobierno de si mismo" Levi, es un canguro virgen y a sus 34 años esta a un paso de la menopausia. Y es hasta este instante que se decide por fin, tener un hijo. Lo único, que Levi no sabe... es el precio de jugar con el corazón de su destinado; Eren Jaeger.


**FANFIC**: Playing Love

**Anime**: Shingeki no kyojin.

**Advertencias**: Chico x chico.

**Parejas**: EreRi [Eren x Levi]

Omegaverse/AU/Romance/Mpreg/Comedia

**Dedicatoria**: Fernanda

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE: **INICIO DEL JUEGO**

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

[Levi narra]

_Los mocosos son un fastidio._

_Pero por alguna razón,..._

La vista que tenía prendida en el cielo desciende junto al trayecto de las hojas secas del otoño, hasta el campo de niños jugueteando a mí delante. Donde por lo menos hay unos veinte mocosos al cuidado de cuatro canguros.

Hanji, Nanaba, Erwin y yo.

Los enanos de: Gunter, Erd, Petra y Auruo eran míos.

Nanaba estaba a cargo de: Henning, Gelgar, Lynne y Boris.

Hanji con: Armin, Mikasa, Jean y Sasha.

Y Erwin se quedaba con los nuevos: Marlo, Hitch, Annie y Mike.

La mayoría de los niños de edades entr años, exceptuando claro a Armin de 3. Boris de 1 y el más reciente de Marlo con 18 meses (un año y medio), la señora de ese niño era algo con lo que no quería lidiar.

Había llenado a Erwin de papeles e indicaciones para el niño, que si no le daba su papilla a tiempo se le moría y demás. Como sea, suerte que no soy el cejotas.

Aunque claro, él está más pendiente de Mike. Su consentido.

—Jum.

_Los mocosos son fastidios,..._

Elevo mi vista de nuevo al cielo, mientras mantengo mi posición de cuclillas y brazos cruzados.

_Pero, por alguna razón... me agradan._

Soy Levi.

El segundo canguro "hombre" de la guardería.

Tengo 34 años y soy un Omega (Ω).

Uno de los requisitos era serlo para estar al cuidado de estos mocosos, en teoría, todos los que trabajamos lo somos. Con la excepción de tres.

Erwin, Hanji eran betas.

Entre los niños, en su mayoría eran betas y omegas. Solo había un único "Alfa" entre los niños y ese era Mike.

Llevo casi 20 años cuidando críos, desde los 14 me puse a trabajar y tomar supresores.

No tenía de otra, es decir fui acogido por la guardería "Avance infantil titánico" fundada por Hanji y Erwin. Sigo pensando que el nombre es patético y que debería ponerle "Limpieza y orden infantil". De todas formas no era mi recinto.

Pero llevo tiempo en este trabajo y debo decirlo, hay algo me aqueja. Más bien, es una incomodidad que me ha ido molestando en el cuerpo. Y no, no era el celo.

Falta una buena temporada para que me llegue otra, había acabado la reciente y estaba de vuelta en el trabajo. Pero ese era en sí, el asunto, ¿no?

El Celo.

Si ataba bien cabos, llevó tiempo en este trabajo de ser canguro. Lo cual no me molestaba, rendía plata no más y me tenía alejado lo más posible de Alfas apestosos y problemas sexuales.

Por lo general "nosotros" nos ocupábamos gratuitamente de los resultados de esas relaciones forzadas e hijos de violaciones.

Aunque, si vuelvo al tema... el problema era mi celo.

Y este a su vez, estaba acabando.

A lo mucho me daba dos años, no... Incluso este mismo año.

El Celo en mi desparecería y entraría en la etapa de la menopausia.

En la que ya no podría tener más hijos.

Tampoco es como si quisiera, en estos 34 años no he intimado con nadie, gracias al cielo. Ni mucho menos gestado algún producto no deseado.

Más no obstante...

_"–...de esa manera el príncipe que la amaba tanto llevo cargando en brazos a la princesa hasta su castillo, se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijitos. Así fue que el príncipe le cumplió su promesa a la princesa, formaron una hermosa familia y vivieron felices para siempre... Colorín, colorado el···"_

_— ¡El cuento se ha acabado! –me chilla Petra al oído saltando de mis rodillas al suelo. Yo cierro el libro._

_—Sí, el cuento ya acabo. Ahora ve con Auruo y los demás, es hora de merendar_

_—Pero, pero... —me detenía la niña que agarraba con fuerza su muñeca en la mano izquierda. –Yo quiero oír más cuentos._

_—Y los oirás, después de comer..._

_—Y me contaras, ¡me contaras como Levi-san tuvo sus hijitos y formo su familia feliz! –me dice._

_Mi rostro se queda perplejo, en lo que ella me regala una sonrisa y luego se va corriendo al comedor"_

...aquel instante me hizo divagar sobre lo que quiera.

Una familia.

Claro que sí, andaba 20 años cuidando niños de parejas feliz o no.

Querer una familia e hijos propios fue algo natural, hace...algunos años.

— ¡Levi! –me llaman por dentro, entonces veo a todos los niños movilizarse a dentro y abandonar el patio.

—Ya es hora de la··· —la interrumpe Nanaba, comentando algo más. Sobre que Erwin ya ha empezado la función de títeres.

—Enseguida voy – informo.

Luego me voy poniendo de pie, regresó la vista al cielo pero esta vez enfocándome en el sol ocultándose a la marcha, en ese horizonte tan distante.

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos.

Aquellos viejos sueños en los que me veía a mí mismo sosteniendo un niño en mis brazos, un hijo mío y de mi carne. Propio. Me vuelven a perturbar.

Para ese sueño hecho realidad, necesita una pareja...

Y al ser omega. Un beta no era una idea tan eficaz para una genética pura en mi pequeño.

Debía, obligatoriamente ser un Alfa. Para que yo quedase en gestación y fuese una buena raza que asegurar un buen porvenir.

Lo cual, para los omegas como yo... Era un calvario conseguir.

Una pareja que no nos maltrate y/o abuse... En un alfa, era difícil de adquirir.

Más aun en los jóvenes que nos trataban como basura y escoria, su entretenimiento de _calidad_ a la hora de la pubertad, aprovechando nuestro celo.

Los viejos tenían más ¿serenidad?

No, la mayoría era unos viejos depravados, que nos usaban o vendían.

Creer en promesas de amor eterno y eso, eran niñerías y vaya que trabajo con niños.

Juramentos y promesas de "te hare feliz" solo se veía en los cuentos que les leía.

La realidad es que mi raza era signo de debilidad, una más de las razones por las que estoy en un trabajo así... No puedo decir mal pagado pero tampoco era uno de los más altos. Ni con el que me hiciera rico.

En 20 años he logrado juntar a penas medio millón. _Con ello sustentaría a un hijo..._

En este trabajo tendría el privilegio de criar a mi pequeño con betas y en el mismo local donde trabajo. Estaba seguro de ello, hanji me había insistido bastante con el tema hace diez años atrás. Aunque mi respuesta para ella siempre fuera un no.

Agh, sigo y sigo pensando en niños, dios...

Esa oportunidad de una familia, y la nostalgia en mi solitario corazón... me hacían dudar.

—Claro que si lo tuviera... —me pongo a recordar y desempolvar esos sueños viejos –Aquí –toco mi vientre con una mano –un niño...

Sin quererlo, me emociona la idea.

—Una familia... un pequeño al cual cantarle... enseñarle a caminar, hablar, leer, estudiar... —me llevo una mano a la boca evitando que de esa forma exhale y mis ojos se quieran aguitar.

—Tengo que dejar pensar en esto –me digo.

Mi celo acabara este año, en pocos meses... ese sueño solo será una ilusión vana que...

De pronto un dolor me arremete en el vientre, me doblo en dos agarrándome con ambas manos.

— ¡Ahg! –Exclamo y voy empezando a sudar, elevando la temperatura de mi cuerpo y sintiéndome pesado y débil —...no... ahg... puede... ser, el...

— ¡Levi! –grita Hanji al salir nuevamente al patio para verificar que yo no he entrado y encontrándome en este estado, a punto de desplomarme.

—Levi, ¿Qué te sucede? –habla frente a mí con un rostro consternado.

Estrujaba mis manos por el contorno de mi estómago. Sin poder evitarlo ya comienza a soltar feromonas al aire. El sudor estaba pegando mis cabellos a mis costados. Levanto la cabeza para verla.

—...el...cel-lo... —alcanzo a decir con la voz cansada.

—Pero, Levi creí que ya se te había pasado... ayer me dijiste que se acabó, y por ello regresaste hoy a...

— ¡Ya lo sé! ...agrh... –gritaba pero el dolor permanecía y crecía —calcule mal... maldita sea...

Continuaba apretando más mi mano, a cada segundo sentía como esta ansia me consumía, yo quería...

_Tengo que... no... Necesito un..._

—Pensé que... ayer había acabado... pero hoy... –cansado, y entre cortado paraba en hablar.

— ¿Tienes más supresores...? —dice

_¿Supresor?_

¡No! Llevo años tomándolo... años reprimiendo esta naturaleza tan débil que odio... que necesita a un... Alfa.

_¡Un puto Alfa! Que venga a quitarme la calentura..._

Era claro lo que necesitaba, si quería un hijo... antes debía conseguirme un padre.

Pero... _¡Intercambiar fluidos con otra persona!_

Era algo a lo que absolutamente... _¡No estaba dispuesto!_

—Levi, ¡Contesta! –niego con la cabeza.

—Entiendo... –dice al soltarme por los hombros una vez que me desplomo contra su pecho.

—Nanaba, prepara el auto vamos a llevar a Levi al hospital.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, así es. –digo sentado en el consultorio.

— ¿Este es el celo numero?

—...1208 que experimento –digo, algo asqueado que Hanji este a mi lado escuchando esto. Quiero que se largue.

—¿Tiene pareja?

—No –me pongo una mano sobre la frente.

—Bien, según a su historial –se puso al ver la hoja en la que anotaba todas las preguntas que me hacía —...Usted experimento su primer celo a los 14, y aún continúa casto, ¿me equivoco?

—No –digo neutral, pero Hanji... esa loca.

— ¡HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! ¡Pobre mi Leviciento, virgen y ya rondando por los cuarenta! ¡Ya es hora que te saquen la flor! –se agarraba el estomagó apoya con la pared y de un momento a otro parecía que se deslizaría para abajo sin parar de reír.

— ¡Hanji carajo! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –me levante en bruto, abrí la puerta y la estaba empujando fuera.

—Pero Levi, ¡aún no he escuchado los detalles! –la pateo por fuera y luego le cierro la puerta en la cara cuando quiere volver a entrar.

Me regreso a sentar en la silla de su consultorio, y vuelven a iniciar las preguntas.

— ¿Tuvo algún encuentro sexual en los últimos meses?

Vuelvo a negar.

—Por lo que se ve, este celo es uno de pocos que experimentara hasta la conclusión de sus 35 años en tres meses más

—Así es –

—De acuerdo a sus palabras dijo que; era inusual que siguiese en celo, habiendo transcurrido los cinco días.

—Si. Estaba en el trabajo y de pronto tuve un ataque otra vez, a pesar de que anoche hubiese tomado el último supresor.

— ¿Sus celos han sido irregulares estos últimos meses?

—Este ha sido el primero. –deja de apuntar y va a su recetario.

—Le aconsejo que –comienza a garabatear en la hoja —vaya a casa y descanse unas horas, ya luego puede tener relaciones abiertamente... esa sería una manera eficaz de evitar la irregular de su...

Tosí. Y llame su atención, para empezar a hablar.

—Sugiere que apenas llegue a casa me revuelque con un alfa –le repetí, lo cual parece callar al doctor, ya que mi mirada no es amigable.

Si he estado soltero, todos estos años, era por una razón.

—Esa es la forma más saludable –me objeta —La ingesta de supresores estos años parecen ya no funcionar con su organismo y...

—No quiero ninguna relación

—Señor Ackerman, reconsideré... está en una edad avanzaba en la fertilidad de un omega, este año podría ser el último en el que usted logre concebir y...

—Mire, —me descruzo de brazos y pongo una mano sobre el escritorio —Por supuesto que quiero un niño y tener una familia, ¡Pero no acosta de un maldito alfa que me arruine!

—Se-eñor...

—Tiene que haber otra alternativa para que yo... me deshaga del molesto celo de una vez y pueda tener un bebé

Hay silencio tras mi petición, yo he vuelvo a agarrarme el vientre

—Sin la participación de un alfa, no lo veo probable –clavo la mira lastimera en el suelo —...pero existe un tratamiento para que usted un omega sin marcar sea capaz de concebir.

Mis ojos se iluminan al verlo.

Tendría a mi criatura, sin la necesidad de un alfa.

— ¡¿Como?! –casi gruño al plantear las manos en su escritorio, en forma demandante.

—Con el método de la inseminación artificial, que daría resultado a un hijo suyo con el cruce del esperma de un donante –mi ceño se frunce al oír lo ultimo

— ¡Espera que traiga a un puto alfa aquí que me done su···!

—Oh, no. No. Nosotros aquí tenemos muchos donantes jóvenes que...

—Asique un mocoso de por ahí, sería el padre de mi hijo...

—Existe la posibilidad de 1 a 10 que se lo llegue a topar, más aun si usted solo está interesado en el producto y no el donante. –Mis ojos lo miran —claro que se le dará toda la información del donante... usted debe estar de acuerdo en este procedimiento –comienza a juntar sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Mm...

—El procedimiento largo y complicado, pero le garantizo que funcionara... siendo este uno de sus últimos celos debería aprovechar.

—Quiero un bebé. Y no me andaré con rodeos... - digo —Si usted puede lograr que geste sin la necesidad de revolcarme con un alfa, acepto.

El hombre de blanco saca unos papeles de su escritorio.

— ¿Puede firmarme su consentimiento entonces? –me pasa la hoja para que la lea y cojo el bolígrafo.

Al cabo de un minuto, firmo.

—Bien, como esta en celo, podremos hacerlo hoy mismo –mis ojos se agrandan, pero sigo escuchando.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—...Usted –dice documentando los papeles —...Solo debe prepararse y subirse a la camilla cuando lo llame.

[Eren narra]

—Eren, apresura el paso –me dice, pero yo continuaba por su detrás arrastrando los pies. Vaya flojera me da.

—Camina –me reprende. ¡Odio los hospitales y exámenes médicos!

—Mamá, es ridículo –digo bajando las manos detrás de la nuca y alcanzándola —Sabes, a muchas que yo soy un Alfa activo que···

—Patrañas –bufa mi madre al seguir caminar —No te visto con ninguna omega en casa Eren.

—No es como si, por ser alfa, me gustasen todas las omegas mujeres yo···

— ¿Eres impotente acaso? –gira de costado su rostro

— ¡MADRE! ¡Eso completamente absurdo!

—Ah, si –arquea una ceja —Entonces porque ningún de tus sabanas embarradas con tu semilla, a ver... a ver... un jovencito de tu edad, en esta etapa de pubertad ya debería –dice, yo giro los ojos. —No lo entiendo Eren, tu hermano Zeke ningún tuvo estos problemas para eyacular. Se masturbaba naturalmente en casa desde los···

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡No es como si lo fuera hacer en casa! Ya cállate, por favor –me exalto al momento que va enrojeciendo mi rostro —...Me estas avergonzado, claro que puedo eyacular libremente

Mi madre se cruza de brazos, y yo me detengo en el pasillo.

—No te creo Eren –me dice —vas a hacerte la prueba de fertilidad ahora

— ¡Claro que puedo! –Le rebato –No necesito una tonta prueba yo...

—Demuéstralo entonces –me dice y ya sacando un frasco de su bolsón. Lo admiro un momento. —Lo quiero lleno, o harás la prueba

Le quito el frasco con una mano y corro hacia los baños de hombres. Me meto en el primer cubículo que este vacío, y cierro con llave.

_Esto en serio, es lo más estúpido que he hecho._

Voy desbrochando el cinturón.

_Claro que era capaz de..._

—Eh ah –el frasco resbala de mis manos hacia afuera del cubículo —Mierda...

Salgo del baño con el pantalón abierto y el frasquito rueda hacia otros cubículos. Joder.

Me inclino para recogerlo y... mi nariz recibe el impacto de un olor apacible, tan dulce y placentero. No me toma mucho para mi respiración se acelere, volviéndose pesada y mi cuerpo comienza arder con la liberación de feromonas que me estimulaban...

—..ahagt... ahgt... mi...er-dahg... —escucho desde cubículo donde viene este olor tan rico.

Entro a su paralelo. Y apego bien la oreja para seguir escuchando en lo que mis manos toman su posición alrededor de mi propio falo.

—Aght... ahh.. haaa... Mmmh... -emitía de mis labios al tocarme, _¿Qu-quién es?_

—haa... haaa ... mierd..ahh.. mmh.. ¡ngh! –exclama haciendo que me excite aún más.

—...aghht.. mmhgt... es-es...tohgy... ahhg muy humeehg..doh –decía y conforme lo hacia sus labios, oía como se los mordía para acallar su voz.

—Mmh.. agrt... no...No lo dudo... —digo jadeante. El miembro se me ha puesto duro.

—Tuu... ahhg...eres... eres... un alfa... ¿no...es cierto? –habla entrecortado

—Mmh... ahhr... si –le confirmo, demonios... No puedo verlo... ni su cara, pero lo huelo... ese olor... esa voz... mi cabeza va imaginando que tan bello puedo ser ese omega,... que esta... del otro lado del cubículo.

— ¿Qué... haaaces mastur...bandote en... un baño?

—Podría preguntar... haa... lo mismo –digo y ya no puedo. La sensación de querer disparar todo de una vez, es más fuerte que yo.

—Oye tú, que es lo que···

—Ahgr... aht... ¡Ahhah! –grito y por consiguiente me vengo en mi mano. Debo meterlo todo la frasco antes de que...

—Correrte...en un baño haa... –Dice — ¿Acaso eres un crio?

—Cállate –digo al cerrarme el cinturón y cerrar el frasco. Veo el color de su piel blanca, como la leche. Salí de mi cubículo y me pare frente al suyo. Apoyo una mano sobre la puerta.

—Oye extraño –dije.

—Intentas entrar... haa... y te cas-... ¡castrare niñato! –me amenaza en un grito.

Cubro mi nariz, este omega está liberando muchas feromonas. Me siento mareado, dopado... estaba seguro de hacer muchas locuras si conseguía traspasar esa puerta.

No puedo seguir aquí adentro, retrocedo y salgo del baño.

— ¿Ya terminaste Eren?

Suspiro, y le entrego el frasco. Sin saber que aquel doctor había cerrado un trato con mi madre para el destinatario del contenido en el pequeño frasco.

[Levi narra]

—Levi...

— ¡Me cago en todo! –exclamo furioso cuando me muevo un centímetro de la silla en la que estoy sentado y en aquel movimiento sigo recibiendo espasmos de dolor en mi trasero.

—Levi, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Que ocurre... —le repito con fastidio —...Desde ya hace dos días ¡que me duele el puto culo! –le reclamo furioso. Aquel día estimule demasiado mi culo, y para de dolerme.

— ¡Levi! No me digas, que ya te estrenaste hace dos días y –me inclina más a mí —Follaste, vamos...sé que sí, cuéntame –me va codeando.

— ¡Cállate loca! ¡Claro que···! –Agr... solo moverme de costado y ya me dolía. Me pongo de pie a base de esfuerzo y seguido a ello voy al baño.

No sé para qué mierda se me ocurrió venir a trabajar hoy.

* * *

[Ocho semanas después]

—Ahg... ahg... –Las arcadas se acumulaban para querer salir disparadas de mi boca — ¡Buaaaargh!

Exploto de una vez, apartando mis manos de la boca y vomitando todo lo que puedo en el pasillo.

— ¡Rivaille Levi! –Se exalta Hanji — ¿Qué es lo que···?

— ¡Buargh! ¡Argh! –Me doble en dos al seguir vomitando —¡Argh!

— ¡Ahh! Levi, ¡por dios! ¿Qué te ocurre? –me pregunta al apoyar un mano sobre mi hombro.

—Ayúdame prime-ero...y luego pregun-t¡argh! –le digo o alcanzo a decir.

—Claro, bótalo todo –dice al friccionarme la espalda.

(30 min después, en el baño)

—Oh, por dios Levi –dice Hanji parada aun costado mío, sosteniendo en sus manos la prueba de embarazo positiva.

— ¡Esto es verdad! –me grita, yo tiro de la cadena y luego me siento sobre la tapa del váter cerrada.

—Sí, ¿Qué ya estas ciega o qué?

—No, pero... —se me va acercando con más calma ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? –me voy tocando las sienes. Había vomitado, por lo que no quiera un mareo después.

— ¿Cuánto llevas?

—Como 2 meses –respondo tranquilo.

—Levi...–se oye más delgada su voz al apoyarse en el lavamos y dejar la prueba de lado —Aunque me hace feliz saber que soy tía...

— ¿Quién te dijo que vas a ser su tía?

—...Creo que debo preguntar, ¿Y el padre de la criatura? –me ignora para tocar otro tema.

Me pongo de pie y le quito la prueba.

—Su padre no sabe que existe, y no tiene por qué saber...

—Pero Levi... –me va siguiendo una vez que he salido de los baños. —Creí que tú nunca te acostarías con ningún alfa en la faz de esta tierra

—Cállate, no me revolqué con nadie. No soy una ramera. –me siento en las mesas del comedor.

—Entonces Levi –se sienta a mi lado —Me gustaría saber cómo es que te va a crecer la tripa si un alfa de por ahí no te ha dejado su semillita dentro –Estoy entre fruncir el ceño o molerla a golpes.

—Mm... –Voy llevando mi pulgar y mi índice a mis sienes —Nadie copulo conmigo... No es como si no supiera como hacen los niños, Zoe... Solo me embarace por un procedimiento y no anidación.

— ¿hablas de...una inseminación artificial?

Le asiento.

—En serio Levi... TU, te sometiste a...

—Sí, maldita sea...—gruño — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Le exclamo con fastidio —Estuve abierto de piernas como una hora para que...

Ella comienza a reír y yo levanto mi mano para darle un coscorrón.

—La verdad –digo llevando mis manos mi vientre —Creo que ya era hora de que yo... sea egoísta y piense en tener mi propia compañía...

—Levi –dice al tocarme el hombro. Lo sabe, he estado solo por muchos años y hoy, por fin... Entre más crezca dentro, esa soledad desaparecerá.

—...cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que necesites –dice, le sonrió leve y regreso mis manos a mi vientre, ese era mi gracias en silencio para ella.

—Yo te ayudo en...

—Hanji-san, hanji-san –le interrumpe uno de los niños que escucho nuestra platica

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? –le pregunta. Era Gunter.

Yo me pongo de pie.

—Hanji, hazme el favor de explicarle –digo —debo regresar al baño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo que? ¡Levi!

* * *

[Tres meses después]

No podía estar peor.

No, si podía.

Era un maldito globo.

Y lo que más me cabreaba, era que los niños todo el día me recordaran lo "gordo" que me he puesto estos meses.

—Mm... —trataba de controlar mi genio, pero estaba visto que era imposible con estos críos

_"¿Por qué esta gordo Levi-san?""¿Tiene un bebé dentro de su estómago?" "¿Por qué se lo comió?" "Levi-san ¡se comió a su bebé!" "No, no Levi-san no se comió a su bebé, Levi-san esta gordo" "Si, gordo" "gordo-gordo como un globo" "un globo grande que se va a romper" "No, gordo como una pelota ¡Se comió un balón!"_

—Esos niños –digo al sentarme en la mesa lejana del patio y una donde daba la sombra. Estaba agotado y caminar ¡Sin poder verte los malditos pies! No era nada fácil.

Suspiro.

—Ah –mis manos rodean ese vientre de cinco meses. El único consuelo que tenía era que mi calvario, estaba por terminar... en unos meses ya tendría a un niño conmigo y...

—Oh –exclamo. Una patada dentro de mi vientre interrumpe —Ya...calmado mocoso –le digo, según a las ecografías decía que era niño.

Yo ya me había puesto a armar y decorar todo su cuarto de celeste marino. Que sea un puto error y es niña, ¡Mato al eco grafista!

—haa... —suelto una exhalación ahora. No quiera remodelar. Y volver a gastar es algo para lo que no estaba, mucho menos para volver a caminar grandes distanticas hasta el mercado. Los pies me mataban, junto a la espalda al caminar cortos trazos. No me imaginaba uno largo. Podría desfallecer.

Suena el timbre que alerta, la salida. Mierda, tengo que moverme.

—Levi –llama Nanaba.

—En un momento –digo, es una vil mentira con este vientre abultado. Lo hago todo más lento.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

—Gunter –me lo señala y está llorando, camino otro trecho hacia él. Y le acaricio la cabeza

—Cuéntame soldado, ¿Qué tienes?

—P-perdí la cabeza de mi Batman –dice al enseñarme el muñeco decapitado.

—Debe estar por ahí –digo y el me señala. El interior de una rejilla.

_¿Cómo mierda le iba hacer pasa sacarlo si no puedo doblarme en dos?_

—Gunter ¡Hijo! –lo llamada la madre del chico. Me salvo.

—Lo sacare y mañana te lo doy –le digo, el niño me sonríe y se va con ella.

Miro mi reloj, también se hacía tarde.

—Tks –digo llegando jadeante hasta los casilleros para dejar mi mandil de lado y sacar mi saco.

—No te esfuerces Levi –me da una palmada en la espalda Smith al despedirse. —Cuida a ese niño

—Hasta mañana –le digo y seguido a ello, estoy encaminándome a la puerta.

Me siento un turril lleno de agua que se contornea a un lado y al otro, cada vez que caminaba.

—Cuídate, nos vemos mañana –despide hanji y yo salgo a la puerta.

Entonces veo a una pequeña niña, de cabello negro y una chalina roja amarrada al cuello

—Oye mocosa –le digo al ver que se abraza las rodillas en el suelo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Huh, Levi-san. –se pone de pie sacudiendo su ropa. —Estoy esperando a que mi hermano me recoja

Vuelvo a ver la hora en mi reloj, ya es casi las seis. _¿Dónde está el irresponsable de su hermano?_

La pobre, la pobre lleva esperándolo casi una hora.

—Tks –exclamo —Ven conmigo –digo al extenderle la mano —Vamos adentro. Lo llamaremos, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Mi hermano Eren es... —decía al tomar mi mano

— ¡Mikasaaaaaaa! –exclamo una voz corriendo desde el otro extremo de la acera y acercándose a nosotros para luego tirarse sobre la niña

—Hermana, perdón... me castigaron en la escuela y tuve que quedarme más tiempo... te juro que no volverá a pasar

—Tks –exclamo al oír esa estúpida excusa, viendo solamente sus mechones castaños recargarse en el pecho de la niña, pero ella le comprende y le acaricia los mechones.

—Es irresponsable por tu parte dejar a una niña en la lluvia por casi hora, tu··· —le regañaba cuando, levanta su rostro y puedo verle la cara.

—Ah? –exclama deformando su mandíbula hacia abajo y viéndome —Sé que no fue correcto, pero no la deje por mi voluntad...

Me quedo callado, viéndolo...

Este tipo...

Es el mismo de la foto.

_"Levi, ¿sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo?"_

_"Si, pero él no debe saber... Su nombre es..."_

—Se lo prometo señor, no volverá a pasar... mis exámenes finales terminaron y vendré media hora antes si hace falta para compensarle... no, le compare algo para compensarte, -alza a la niña en sus hombros — ¿Qué quieres hermanita?

—Un helado.

— ¿Un helado? Hecho –dice y sonríe. Me llega un espasmo y trago duro. Este aroma...

_Sin duda es un alfa y es..._

—Oh, lo siento. No nos hemos presentado –me extiende la mano.

—Eren Jaeger... Encantado de conocerte –estrechó su mano sin saber porque.

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Levi. Levi Ackerman –solté en automático. Como si el me lo hubiera arrancado de los labios.

—Oh, igual que mi hermanita... no importa si es adoptada, yo la quiero por igual.

Por alguna razón, no apartaba la vista de su persona y tampoco podía moverme. Su solo presencia me paralizaba por completo.

—Ha... Bueno, ya me tengo que ir... muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermana –se da vuelta y quiero dar un traspié y seguirlo.

_No entiendo, ¿Qué me pasa?_

Regreso adentro con un rostro consternado.

—Era... ese chico era...-balbuceo.

—Levi –se exalta zoe — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres ese muchacho? –me pregunta, yo la veo. Y luego junto a ella, giro la vista a la puerta y a su figura alejándose con Mikasa en brazos.

—Eren Jaeger... –dije, y la vi —El padre de mi bebé.

* * *

**_Holi, holi...antes de nada, quisiera decir ¡FELIZ DIA DE COMADRES!_**

**_No, nadie? La única loca... que festeja eso, soy yo x'D_**

**_Bueno, vengo trayendo un pequeño two-show mpreg, a pedido de mi amiga Fernanda Ortega. Espero te guste..._**

**_No me lo olvide, lo tenía guardado... ando desempolvando mis Borradores, asique helo aquí!_**

**_Les invito a leer más de esta historia. Que tendrá una bella continuación, titulada: "Terminando el juego"._**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

Pd: Fer. Lo siento puse a la madre de Eren muy fundashi x'D

**_#Nanariko-chan._**


End file.
